1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 5-6, a display panel 20, such as LCD panel, is mounted to a shell 30 of a display device by a plurality of fixing members 21, such as bolts or screws. The fixing members 21 are conductive. A front cover 201 and a rear cover 202 assembled to the front cover 201 cover the display panel 20 and conduct static electricity. The display panel 20 is mounted to the shell 30 by the fixing members 21. In detail, the fixing members 21 are fixed to the shell 30 and resist the rear cover 202. Thus, the display panel 20 is fixed to the shell 30, and static electricity generated in the display panel 20 is conducted from the rear cover 202 to be grounded by the fixing members 21.
However, the front cover 201 sometimes contacts the rear cover 202 incompletely, such that static electricity in the front cover 201 may not be grounded.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.